Level K
by Ozuchi-Kozuchi
Summary: What happens when Komui learns that Allen and Lenalee are dating? Well, let's just say it involves Robots and a flamethrower. Allen/Lenalee. Rated T for mild language.


**A/N: Hi, first fic! Woohoo! Anyway, I'd like some feed-back, the good and the bad. Please read and review, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man.**

* * *

Allen knew that today was going to suck. The Exorcist had entered the cafeteria, only to find the line was already outside the door. Finders and Exorcists alike were lined up for Jerry's annual Waffle Day. Allen waited for about an hour, stuck behind a couple of finders who were talking about how great Leverrier was. Yeah, great day. At least Leverrier was out of town. Link, having been called on assignment elsewhere for a few days, was also not around, giving Allen a breath of freedom.

When Allen finally reached the counter, Jerry handed him his waffles. He went over and sat beside Lenalee. This seemed to brighten his entire day, sitting beside the woman he loved. She smiled at him, and quietly took his hand under the table. They'd kept their relationship secret, in fear of Komui's reaction at his precious sister dating.

"Good morning!" chirped Lavi, plopping down next to Allen. Ever observant, he caught the pair hold hands before they broke apart. "So, still keeping _it _a secret?" he asked with a sly grin directed at Allen.

"What?! Eh, I'm not all to sure what you're talking about Lavi…" replied Allen, smiling nervously.

Lavi sighed. "I mean, you and Lenalee are still trying to hide that you're a couple."

Allen paled. "Could you not say it so loud?!" whispered Allen angrily. "What do you know Rabbit?" growled Allen, going for a threatening tone but having it come out weak.

Lenalee had stayed silent and was glancing around, looking for eavesdroppers. "I'm going to go grab… something." she said, walking away quickly.

"Don't call me Rabbit, Bean-sprout, or else I'll tell Komui your little secret." said Lavi with a malicious smile.

_Lavi has a dark side…_ thought Allen. "Please, don't tell anyone!" pleaded Allen, going with a different approach to the matter.

"Ah, don't worry. For one, I wouldn't rat on Lenalee, and for two…well, Komui might use this as an excuse to lock _all_ of us guys up, and that doesn't sound to appealing." said Lavi grimly.

"Oooooh, I'm telling!" yelled Road, popping out of nowhere. Lavi promptly fell off his bench, while Allen leaped up in an attempt to catch Road. She jumped out of the way. "I'm telling Mr. Supervisor. Then I'll have Allen all to myself!" she smiled gleefully, sitting on Lero like a witch's broom. She then zoomed off, Lero screeching, "This is a bad idea, Lero!"

Allen stood there, dumbstruck. Lavi looked horrified between Allen and the path Road had taken. "YU!!!" Lavi yelled as the black haired Exorcist ran over.

"Wasn't that the Noah girl?" asked Kanda, hand on Mugen's hilt.

"Yes, but that's beside the point," said Lavi, "what matters is that she just went to tell Komui Allen and Lenalee are dating."

A gasp came from the gathered Order members. They stood there stunned. Allen started to worry that they were upset about the relationship. Reever came over and stood on a table. "Attention order members!" he yelled into a mega-phone Johnny handed him. "We are going into a code red situation. This is possibly worse than when the Level 4 attacked. We are now initiating a Level K lock down. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is NOT a drill people!"

Allen looked around bewildered. _What the… what's Level K? _he thought. Miranda, Krory, and Timothy were looking around, lost amongst the chaos. Allen motioned for them to come with him. "Reever-san, what exactly is Level K?" he asked the scientist, who was issuing orders to a group of Finders.

" 'What's Level K?' he says!" said Kanda, who was flipping a table on its side. "Lavi, your look out." he snapped, causing the red-head to run towards the door. "Level K," he said, turning to face Allen and his group, "is our plan of action for when Komui looses it." He turned around and barked something at a group of Finders who were lingering around, looking lost. He turned back to the group. "You're all new, so I guess it's understandable…" He glared at Allen, then turned and stalked off, grumbling all the way.

Miranda looked nervous (more so then usual), while Krory went over and asked Johnny what to do. Timothy was being ushered over to a group of Finders by the Matron. _This IS worse than the Level 4 attack…and when we were turned into zombies _thought Allen.

"This is worse than the Level 4 attack and when you all were turned into zombies." commented a voice beside him. Allen spun around to face the mind-reader. There stood Bak, hands on his hips, surveying the scene with mild interest. "Morning Walker." he said cheerfully, "What exactly is going on anyway? I just got here. I'm bringing some waffles back home for Pho." he said blushing slightly.

"Um, Level K?" said Allen, wondering if he knew the meaning of this.

Bak's eyes widened. "L-level k-k- K?!" he gasped, looking horrified. He dropped into the fetal position, rocking back and forth on the ground. Allen looked around for help, wondering what had just happened to the man.

"Oh dear, you told him." said General Cloud as she was passing. "Lau Jimin, could you take him to the Safety Zone?" As the giant monkey jumped away, Bak in hand, she turned to Allen. "Bak suffered some slight trauma the last time we had to go into a Level K lock down." she walked away, towards Cross. "Good luck Walker."

Allen looked over towards the pile of tables and benches that was the "Safety Zone". It looked somewhat like an igloo made of wood, with another one still being formed a ways away from it. Reever was ushering Finders into the completed one, which was set aside for Finders as it was better fortified. _Guess Exorcist are more sturdy then Finders after all. _

Just then, Lavi's voice came floating down the hall. "He's coming!"

* * *

"Take cover!" yelled Reever. He ran into the Exorcist Safety Zone, which was still lacking any kind of roof.

"Damn it!" growled Kanda, who grabbed Allen and threw him into the door like opening. Allen flew through and hit he opposite wall. "Ba-Kanda! What was that for?!"

"Shut up Bean-sprout, I just likely saved your life."

Allen glared silently. "Wait, where's Lavi?"

"Gah!" they heard Lavi scream. They peeked over the top of their wall. Lavi was running full throttle toward them. "Open up!" he yelled. Behind, him finally coming into view was Komui.

This had to be the scariest moment in Allen's young life. Komui had lost his hat in the chase, and was wildly brandishing a flamethrower over his head. Behind Komui stood about 10 Komurin Bots, in various stages of completion. "WALKER!!!!" he screeched, shooting flames in the air.

"Help me!" cried Lavi. The flames now directed towards him, he leaped over the wall. Kanda grabbed his boot and yanked him down to safety as flames roared overhead. Lavi picked himself off the floor and crouched down. His hair was smoking slightly where it had gotten singed. "Thank you Yu." He said only to have a patented Kanda-death-glare directed at him.

"If we live, remind me to kill you." he said, looking between the slates on the table.

"He's coming…" said Reever. Surveying the rest of the group, Allen finally saw who hid with them. Other then Kanda, Reever, Lavi and himself, there was Miranda, Marie, Cloud, Cross, Johnny, and Bak, who was still rocking in the corner. Marie was trying to comfort Miranda, who was having a nervous break down, while Cloud and Cross were in an argument, casting frantic glances at Allen. Johnny was assisting Reever in making a barrier to trap Komui.

Cross stood up. "Okay, I have a plan." he declared boldly. "I say we give him Walker." This statement was met with glares from the mentioned Exorcist, Cloud and Reever, and disbelieving looks from the others. Cross, not waiting for an answer, picked up Allen by the back of his shirt and tossed him over the barricade. The group gasped, while Cross chuckled.

Then Cloud marched over to him. "Are you insane? You probably just sent the boy to his death! What kind of Master are you?" she yelled at him, glaring up at him. Cross seemed to shrink before her.

"I'm a bad Master?" he asked, afraid of her hitting him. _The great ladies man, General Cross, is terrified of this woman. Good to know… _thought Lavi, witnessing for the first time, General Cloud's temper. The woman dragged Cross over to the wall. "Now get out there and help you student." she said, eyes boring into him. Cross nodded, and jumped over the wall. "And you all." she snapped, turning to face the gathered Exorcists. "Let's go kick some Komurin ass. Lau Jimin, come on." She lifted herself over the barrier, her anti-akuma-beast following.

Lavi gulped. "Well, let's go save the Bean-sprout."

* * *

As the group debated whether or not to rescue Allen (like they had a choice), Allen was frantically running around the cafeteria, dodging the flames coming from the flamethrower and Komurin claws and missiles. _This is it, I'm going to kill Master this time. _thought Allen. _If I live that is!_ As he dodged another missile, Cross jumped in and started attacking the Komurin. "What are you doing now?" yelled Allen across the room.

"Helping you, so shut it." replied Cross. By now, more Komurin had come following their Master's call. One managed to grab Cross by the leg. It flipped him upside down and dangled him up in the air. He swore violently as Judgment fell from his grasp. The Komurin threw him to another Komurin, who prepared to eat him. Out of the blue, Lau Jimin grabbed Cross, crushing the robot in the process. Setting a disgruntled Cross down next to Cloud, the monkey happily went smashing the Komurin, which continued to multiply.

"Thank you." said Cross, brushing dirt off his coat.

"You owe me again Marian." replied Cloud, back to her usual calm demeanor. As she controlled Lau Jimin's movement, Cross threw himself back into the fray. As the other Exorcists joined the battle, Allen slowly made his way closer to Komui.

"Komui-san!" shouted Allen over the roar of the battle. Allen was met with a crazy Komui glare. "Komui-san, we were going to tell you, but we were worried about, well, this happening!" Komui tossed aside the flamethrower, which had run out of gas and pulled a giant drill out of his coat. Allen sweat-dropped.

"Yeah right Walker! The Noah girl said you were taking Lenalee away and eloping!" yelled Komui. Allen froze.

"What?! Komui, I'm not planning on marrying Lenalee!"

"So you plan on breaking her heart!" Komui was reaching levels of scary only met by the Earl and Tyki.

"Eh?!" said Allen, now panicking. "N-mo, Komui, I, um, if I was going to marry Lenalee, it would be years into the future!" He was almost directly in front of Komui now.

"So I have years to kill you!" cackling like the madman he is, Komui advanced. Allen started scrambling away from Komui, only to trip over a Komurin part. Komui loomed over Allen, drill poised to strike. "Bwahaha! I have you know Walk-!" Komui was cut off as a small projectile came whizzing through the air and hit Komui in the arm. "Huh?" mumbled Komui, suddenly looking very drowsy. He stumbled around a bit then fell flat on the ground by Allen, out cold. Allen leaped up, looking around wildly. The Komurin had stopped, frozen without their leader.

"What happened?" asked Allen bewildered. Kanda pointed toward the Safety Zone, smirking. There stood Bak, a maniacal gleam in his eye, and blow darts in his hand.

* * *

"So Walker, seeing as how this morning's incident turned out so well, would you like to tell me the truth?" asked Komui, now fully conscious at his desk. After the Komurin attack was over the robots had been gathered and destroyed, along with the pieces. The cafeteria was cleaned, under Jerry's watchful eye. Bak had returned to the Asia branch to brag about his victory to Pho (and anyone else who listened). Cross and Cloud had made up, though Lavi and the others now knew to be wary of the female General.

Allen and Lenalee were now in Komui's office, sitting on the couch in front of his desk. "Well Komui," said Allen, replying to his earlier question, "I really do love Lenalee. You can't change that. And I promise I'll take care of her, even though I doubt she really needs taking care of." He smiled at Lenalee.

"Brother." Lenalee said, taking over. "Please understand. I love you and I won't leave you, but you really need to calm down."

"Okay, okay!" replied Komui before she could continue. "That's all I wanted." He sighed. "I guess I'm stuck with you now?" he said looking at Allen.

Allen sweat-dropped. Before he could reply however, Lavi popped his head in the doorway. "Just think Komui. It could have been _me_." he said with a wink in Allen's direction.

Komui silently got up from his desk and walked over to were Allen sat. Komui simply stuck out his hand. "Welcome to the family Walker."

* * *

**A/N**:Please reveiw!!


End file.
